Utakata Hanabi
by CrimsonDevil D. ShinSen Hanero
Summary: Kenangan Sakura saat musim panas. Perbandingan musim panas tahun lalu dengan tahun ini. Kepergian Sasuke, sungguh membuat dirinya terpuruk. One-shot! RnR please! Diangkat dari lagu Utakata Hanabi by Supercell...


**Utakata Hanabi**

.

.

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated :: T

* * *

Disebuah pantai, pada malam hari. Seorang wanita berjalan dipinggir pantai ditemani angin malam dan desiran ombak yang menerpa kakinya. Dia berjalan seorang diri dengan langkah berat. Dia berjalan sambil menunduk dengan kedua tangan saling memegang dibelakang. Ini adalah musim panas dan malam ini ada festival musim panas di Konoha. Teman-temannya merayakan festival ini dengan meriah ditengah desa. Tapi, wanita ini memilih tidak ikut festival itu dan pergi ke pantai, berjalan seorang diri. Dia tidak berpakaian yukata, dia berpakaian biasa dengan rok pendek dan atasan T-shirt putih ditutupi jaket panjang.

.

.

"_Lho? Mana yukata-mu, Sakura?" tanya Ino yang heran melihat rival-nya itu tidak memakai yukata._

"_Ehe, aku enggak ingin ikut festival tahun ini. Jadinya, aku enggak niat pakai yukata…" jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum._

"_Lalu sekarang kau mau kemana?" tanya Ino lagi. Pertanyaannya kali ini tidak langsung dijawab oleh Sakura. Wanita berambut pink itu terdiam sejenak sambil menunduk dan untuk sesaat mendongak ke langit._

"_Ada…satu tempat yang ingin kudatangi…" jawabnya menunduk dan berjalan meninggalkan Ino._

"_Ada apa?" sambar Naruto dengan gulalinya._

"_Kenapa dia?" heran Ino melihat Sakura dari belakang, mengacuhkan Naruto._

_._

_._

Untuk sesaat, Sakura mengingat kejadian sebelum dia pergi ke pantai yang sedang sepi ini. Dia kemari, untuk menenangkan pikiran, kembali mengingat kejadian yang sebenarnya ingin dia lupakan. Kejadian yang jika diingatnya lagi akan membuatnya kembali mengalirkan air mata.

Perpisahannya dengan pria yang sangat dia cintai benar-benar membuatnya sedih. Bahkan 100x lebih sedih daripada kejadian buruk yang sudah menimpanya. Kepergian pria bernama Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar membuatnya terpuruk. Dia terus mencoba untuk bangkit tapi tiap musim panas datang, dirinya selalu teringat akan sosok pria itu.

Di pantai inilah, tempat dirinya dan pria itu menghabiskan waktu berdua saat festival musim panas berlangsung. Saat orang-orang ada di desa merayakan festival musim panas tiap tahun, mereka berdua pergi kemari untuk melihat kembang api dan menikmati angin malam di pantai ini. Laut pada malam hari dengan pantulan letusan kembang api memang sangatlah indah. Padahal sampai sekarang, mereka belum pacaran. Mereka hanya sekedar berteman saja.

.

.

_Musim panas tahun lalu…_

"_Ng? Sasuke-kun, kau mau kemana?" tanya Sakura saat melihat Sasuke menjauh dari kumpulan orang-orang yang sedang menunggu kembang api akan diluncurkan. Sasuke tidak menjawab. Pria itu justru berbalik dan menarik tangannya untuk mengikutinya._

"_Tu-…Sasuke-kun!"_

_Sasuke mengajak Sakura keluar desa, menuju suatu tempat. Sakura bingung dirinya mau diajak kemana. Bahkan jantungnya berdegup kencang karena ini pertama kalinya Sasuke mengajaknya pergi kesuatu tempat berduaan._

"_Sasu-…"_

"_Lihatlah kedepan sana!" kata Sasuke datar. Sakura melihat ke depan dan dia mendengar desiran ombak dan laut pada malam hari. Sasuke mengajaknya ke pantai yang sangat sepi dan sunyi._

"_Hee, indahnya…" puji Sakura berlari ke bibir pantai itu, membiarkan kakinya terkena desiran ombak._

"_Disini tenang, enggak berisik seperti di desa. Dan jika disini, kau bisa lihat kembang api lebih indah…" jelas Sasuke berdiri disamping Sakura. Sakura menoleh, melihat kearah Sasuke yang mendongak ke atas, melihat bulan._

_Blar, suara kembang api sudah diledakkan. Sakura melihat ke depan, matanya tercengang kagum. Kembang api yang dilihatnya begitu indah. Bahkan letusannya itu terpantul dari air laut._

"_Indah sekali…" puji Sakura sambil tersenyum. Sasuke pun tersenyum kecil dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke saku jaketnya._

.

.

**Sakura's POV**

Saat itu, tanpa sadar aku melihat wajahmu yang sedang melihat kembang api itu. Terus melihat wajahmu dengan serius. Kau terlihat berbeda saat itu. wajahmu terlihat tidak ada beban sama sekali, berbeda seperti dulu-dulu. Tapi, saat kau meninggalkanku tanpa keterangan yang pasti, tanpa mengatakan apapun, apakah kau tahu apa yang terjadi padaku? Aku sangat sedih, benar-benar sedih. Tidak apa jika dulu kau tidak menganggapku, yang penting kau ada disampingku dan aku dapat melihatmu. Tapi, untuk apa kau mengakuiku jika kau harus pergi meninggalkanku?

Sudah setengah tahun, tidak, sudah 1 tahun kau meninggalkanku. Sekarang, aku berfikir, lebih baik aku melanjutkan kehidupanku dengan membenci dirimu, membuang jauh-jauh perasaanku padamu, melupakan dirimu. Tapi, saat aku kembali ke tempat ini saat festival musim panas tengah berlangsung, aku kembali mengingatmu, mengingat kembali kejadian saat itu. Saat pertama dan terakhir kalinya aku berduaan denganmu ditempat seindah ini.

Andai aku tidak memiliki perasaan ini, aku yakin, bertemu denganmu pun, ditinggal olehmu pun aku akan baik-baik saja. Tapi sekarang, aku ingin bertemu denganmu, kembali bersama denganmu. Aku ingin kau ada disini, disebelahku, sama-sama melihat kembang api yang dipantulkan oleh lautan.

Saat itu, kita duduk dipinggir pantai berdua, melihat kembang api yang masih terus saja ditembakkan ke langit luas, menghasilkan warna bermacam-macam. Samar-samar kita mendengar suara riuh gembira dari desa, tanda para penduduk begitu menikmati festival ini. Sejak dulu, aku selalu sedih jika tidak ikut festival musim panas. Tapi, walau sekarang aku tidak mengikuti festival itu, entah kenapa aku tidak sedih. Aku justru senang, gembira, bahagia. Perasaan sesenang ini tidak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya. Apakah karena kau ada disampingku, menemaniku melihat kembang api ditempat seindah ini?

Kemudian, saat kembang api masih terus diluncurkan, aku terkejut kau tiba-tiba tertawa.

.

.

_Aku melihat ke langit dengan wajah senang dan benar-benar senang. Aku bagaikan anak kecil yang dibelikan gulali hanya karena melihat pemandangan ini._

"_Hati-hati nyamuk masuk jika kau terus senyum lebar seperti itu…" kata Sasuke tiba-tiba. Aku kaget dan langsung menutup mulutku sekaligus melihat kearahnya._

"_Li…Liat aja, sih!" keluhku berwajah merah. "Hahaha! Habis kau sedari tadi senyum terus. Lucu, kan kalo beneran masuk nyamuk…" lanjutnya sambil tertawa._

_Mataku membulat kaget melihatnya tertawa. Selama ini, aku tidak pernah sekali pun melihatnya tertawa seperti ini. Ini benar-benar kejadian unik. Sasuke-kun tertawa seperti ini dan aku benar-benar lucu melihatnya tertawa. Wajahnya seperti anak-anak saat dirinya tertawa._

"_Ahaha, kau ini bisa saja, Sasuke-kun. Aku…enggak mungkin kemasukan nyamuk…" ucapku tersenyum kecil. Dia tersenyum diselingi tawa kecil. Aku benar-benar senang melihat dirinya seperti itu._

.

.

Sebenarnya, kejadian saat itulah yang sangat ingin kulupakan. Setelah kita tertawa bersama, kita tiba-tiba terdiam dan suasana kembali hening. Hanya terdengar suara ledakan dari kembang api itu. Kau tiba-tiba memegangi tanganku yang terletak diatas pasir. Aku terkejut dan melihat tanganku yang ternyata benar-benar kau genggam. Aku melihat wajahmu yang mendekati wajahku. Rona merah muncul diwajahku saat melihat dengan dekat wajahmu itu. Melihat mata biru onyx-mu begitu dekat. Matamu menatap tajam mataku. Saat itu aku benar-benar tidak sadar apa yang terjadi padaku, aku merasa pikiranku kosong. Aku menutup mataku dan saat membuka matanya, aku sudah merasakan bibir hangatmu menempel dibibirku.

Aku mohon, biarkan aku melupakannya, melupakan semua tentangmu. Karena, tiap aku mengingatmu, hatiku terasa sangat sakit, aku ingin menangis. Kau sudah keterlaluan. Kau pergi begitu saja dan kau telah menghancurkan hatiku, perasaanku kepadamu.

Saat aku sedang berjalan menunduk, aku berhenti saat melihat sepasang kaki dihadapanku. Aku membulatkan mataku, kaget saat tahu ada orang lain dipantai ini selain diriku. Perlahan aku mengangkat kepalaku dan melihat siapa orang yang berdiri dihadapanku.

"A…Aaah"

Mataku tambah membulat saat mengetahui orang yang berdiri dihadapanku itu adalah orang yang sedari tadi kupikirkan, kuingat. Orang yang sudah menghancurkan perasaanku, membuatku benar-benar sedih saat ditinggalnya.

"Sa…Sasu…ke-kun…" kataku terbata-bata dengan alis berkerut tidak percaya.

Sungguh. Dihadapanku berdiri pria yang membuatku hancur setelah kepergiannya. Apakah ini nyata? Atau ini hanya khayalanku saja karena sedari tadi aku terus memikirkan dirinya. Dia tersenyum padaku, senyum lembut yang sama yang dia perlihatkan padaku pada saat malam itu.

Aku menutup mataku, berusaha meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa itu hanya halusinasiku saja. Aku kembali membuka mata dan kau masih ada disana, berdiri, tidak mendekatiku, tidak bicara sepatah kata pun padaku. Alisku semakin berkerut dan sekarang berkedut menahan air mata.

**Blar**, suara ledakan kembang api membuatku reflek melihat ke langit, melihat kembang api yang tengah menyebar dan menghasilkan bermacam-macam warna. Untuk sesaat, aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari kembang api itu dan kembali melihat kedepan. Dan…hah? Tidak ada? Sasuke-kun sudah tidak ada lagi dihadapanku. Mustahil dia bisa pergi secepat itu sementara aku hanya mengalihkan pandanganku untuk sesaat. Angin bertiup, menerpa tubuh dan meniup helaian rambutku. Membuatku sadar bahwa yang tadi kulihat itu benar-benar hanyalah ilusiku saja.

Aku mengepalkan tanganku, menggertakan gigi dan menunduk.

"Kenapa…kau muncul…saat aku ingin melupakan…mu!" tanyaku terbata-bata dan bergetar. Kusadari air mataku mengalir membasahi pipiku.

"Kau…sungguh keterlaluan! Kau mempermainkan…perasaanku. Aku…aku…"

Aku benar-benar sedih kali ini. Aku tidak bisa menghentikan laju air mataku. Aku benar-benar kesal pada diriku, kesal karena aku tidak memiliki keinginan yang kuat untuk melupakanmu.

**Blar**, aku kembali mendengar suara letusan kembang api. Aku pun langsung menyeka air mataku entah kenapa dan kembali melihat kembang api itu.

"Sudah cukup. Aku memang tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku. Aku memang masih menyukaimu sampai sekarang dan sampai nanti. Bahkan jika sampai kau muncul kembali dihadapanku saat musim panas berikutnya, aku akan tetap menyukaimu. Perasaanku…tidak akan pernah berubah…"

Setelah aku mengenang kenanganku dengan Sasuke-kun, baik yang senang dan sedih, aku kembali menuju desa karena waktu juga sudah cukup larut. Berkat musim panas tahun ini, berkat aku berada ditempat ini…aku telah mengubah tekadku yang ingin melupakanmu menjadi akan terus mengenang dirimu.

**Finish**

**

* * *

**Pendek? Tolong jangan comment. Saya sudah menyadarinya.

Kembali cerita semalam jadi. Sebenarnya fic ini kubuat untuk pair UtaHota. Tapi, rasanya enggak cocok. Makanya, jadi pair SasuSaku, dah. Mungkin judul ama ceritanya rada gak nyambung. Fic ini diangkat dari lagu Utakata Hanabi yang menjadi salah satu ending Naruto Shippuden. Minna-sama, RnR please!

Flame tidak diterima. Yang diterima hanya saran, kritik dan tanggapan.


End file.
